


It still fits

by RubyEyes



Category: WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEyes/pseuds/RubyEyes
Summary: Seth is worried that his shield gear won't fit him, after all this time.





	It still fits

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my computer for a while, and between doctors appointments and life. I kinda forgot it was there. Enjoy

Seth looked down at his vest, he looked at the pants and the vest with all the pockets. He was in his skinny jeans and rock band tshirt. 

He hadn't been in that outfit in years. He hadn't even thought about how they might not fit. He's gotten so much bigger, since he. ...since he fucked everything up. He thought. 

Dean watched Seth as he was just looking at his old shield gear. Dean walked over to him. "You worried about the gear fitting?" Seth jumped nearly out of his skin. "I've just gotten so much larger than" Seth said. 

Dean put his hands on Seth's pecs. "Yes you have, you look fucking fantastic" Dean said leaning in and kissing his lips. "Wait, are you sure about this?" Seth said, wanting nothing more than to kiss Deans lips. 

Dean looked at Seth, "I've thought of nothing else for two months" dean said diving back into kiss the younger man. Seth pulled at Deans shirt, untucking it from his jeans. "I've missed this" Seth said kissing his neck. 

"Fuck, that feels so good" Dean said kissing Seth's lips again. Seth pulled Deans shirt off, revealing his beautiful body to him. Seth kissed his neck and his collarbone, he kissed his nipples and gently bit down, causing Dean to gasp and grab Seth's hair. 

Seth repeated the action with the other nipple causing a noise from Dean, Seth thought was lost to him. "Is the door locked?" Seth asked. "Of course, don't need no repeats of last time" Dean said as Seth licked his way down Deans abs. Seth made a noise of agreement. 

Both remembering when Roman walked in on them. "Oh god the look on the big dogs face" Dean said petting Seth's hair and he unbuckled Deans belt. 

Seth was shoving Deans jeans down. "Do you even own underwear?" "Sure, but it just gets in the way" Dean said Seth just chuckled. Seth kissed Deans lips and then he slowly kissed the defined hips. They were always his favorite part of Dean when they were making out. He put his hands. 

Seth kissed his lips and then took Dean in hand and he began to stroke Deans cock. "Jesus" Dean said. He took control and he took Seth's cock in his mouth. He began to suck and nip at Seth's cock. Dean massaged Seth's balls causing him to cum embarrassingly quickly. 

He grabbed a washcloth and cleaned Seth up, kissing Seth's lips gently. "What about you?" "Later" Dean whispered against Seth's lips, helping Seth pull on the black cargo pants. 

"Those look incredibly sexy on you...as always!!" Dean said he kissed Seth's hip dents. Roman knocked. Dean opened the door, "you're not ready" "we're getting there Big Dog" Dean said giving Roman a quick kiss. 

"You're hard" Roman said against Deans lips. "And you taste like Seth" Dean just smiled and kissed Romans lips again. He pulled Seth's black t-shirt out and he held it out like he would to a child. "You ok?" Roman said concerned. 

"Yeah big dog" Seth said putting his arms through the shirt that Dean was holding. Roman kissed Seth's lips. "You look fantastic" Roman said helping buckle his shirt into the pants. "You were afraid it wouldn't fit weren't you?" Seth nodded quickly. Seth strapped his vest into place. He looked in the mirror, with his boys by his side. "Yeah, it still fits"


End file.
